Hide
by Dark Eagle's Eye
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan bertemu dengan nasib yang sama, mereka bertemu dengan luka yang sama, mereka saling berbagi untuk menyembuhkan masing-msing luka dari keduanya. sampai pada akhirnya mereka pun berpisah dalam satu janji yng tak terucap. just oneshoot, BL, cerita gaje, typo(s), amd many imperfection in my story.


**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Cast:**

 **Lu Han**

 **Oh Se Hun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pair:**

 **HunHan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Genre:**

 **Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Friendship, Family, Dram.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rated:**

 **T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warn:**

 **Just Oneshoot, Typo(s), gaje, labil, BL, Messing EYD and many imperfection of my story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hide.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **Find me if you can, and I'll give you all Iam.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Saat tetes rintik hujan mulai turun merintih di atas hampanya lapang tanah kosong, saat angin berhembus pelan mengantarkan sebagian luka yang mulai membekukan sumsum tulang saat hanya hampa yang tercipta diantara kekosongan yang menyedihkan, saat hanya rasa sakit kecewa dan penghianatan yang menggerogotiku membelenggu leherku, saat bunga pertama mekar setelah salju membalut membekukannya dan saat itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu denganmu.

Hanya ada binaran kepolosan dimata kita berdua diantara luka yang membalut jiwa kita; kau dengan rasa kecewamu atas luapan waktu yang keluargamu lewatkan dengan kesepian sebagai kawanmu dan kehampaan sebagai rekanmu, sementara aku dengan rasa sakit hatiku saat perlahan semua orang terdekat yang berada di sisiku beranjak pergi meninggalkan aku demi kebahagian mereka tanpa mempedulikan aku yang meringkuk diantara sepi yang merayapi. Kita bertemu dengan tangis yang sama diantara rindang hijau yang memayungi kita dari rentetan tetes hujan, kita bertemu dengan rasa dingin yang sama disaat sepi hampa dan kosong mengikat kita.

Saat itu ku ingat kau berbalik menghampiri ku yang hanya menunduk sedih dengan mulut bergetar penuh isak dan mata memerah penuh derai. Kau bertanya padaku tapi aku bungkam tak menjawab, tak habis akal kau pun duduk di hadapanku memandangku, lengan kecil mu menarik lengan mungil milikku; kau menggenggamnya hangat dan saat itulah aku mau bertatap wajah denganmu berbagi cerita saling menggenggam menguatkan dan berbagi kehangatan memecah sepi yang menempel erat pada sosok kita.

Setiap hari kuhabiskan waktuku berdiri berteduh disana menunggumu datang dengan senyum yang menghangatkan hatiku. Setiap hari aku pergi kesana hanya untuk berkeluh kesah tentang mengapa hanya aku sendiri yang ditinggalakan dan yang lainnya hanya peduli pada diri mereka tanpa mau tau aku seperti apa. Setiap itu pula kau datang menghampiri ku mendengarkan keluh kesah ku dan juga bercerita padaku tentang tiga jagoan hebat yang kau temukan di perpustakaan di kediaman mu. Kau dan aku— kita, selalu berbagi, terkadang kau datang dengan wajah memberenggut kesal terkadang kau datang dengan derai tawa merdu bahagia terkadang juga kau terisak pelan memelukku tak jarang pula kau dengan sigap merengkuh ku, menghapus tangisku, menenangkan ku dan melukiskan senyum di wajah ku.

Siang dan malam terus merangkak mempererat tali nasib yang terikat kuat terhadap kita. Aku yang selalu duduk tenang memainkan kaki pendek kecil yang dibalut sepatu kebesaran dan kaus kaki yang melorot sambil menunggu mu dan kau yang selalu datang menghampiri ku dalam balutan seragam formal yang terlihat gagah dan keren dihadapan ku.

Tapi semuanya berubah saat mimpi buruk itu datang, di malam itu seseorang datang dengan pakaian mewahnya diantar oleh sebuah mobil mengkilap yang mahal ditemani pria-pria besar tegap dan gagah. Ibuku menjerit tak suka padanya memaki keras bahkan ia hampir melempar vas keramik yang ditumbuhi bunga yang menyayu pada sosok itu. Aku mendengar ibu berteriak keras lalu ibu menghampiri ku dan memaki diriku, ibu menyeret tubuh ku paksa dan membanting diriku pada sisi tembok yang keras. Sakit, tentu. Bahkan aku merasakan sesuatu basah yang mengalir di wajahku, tak sampai di sana ibuku kembali menyeret ku masuk menuju kamar mandi kecil di rumah kami ia mengguyurku dan menenggelamkan ku dalam luapan air yang berada dalam bak berkeramik putih. Ibu meneriaki ku dan memaki ku sambil memukul ku, sosok orang berpakaian mewah itu pun ikut menyeruak dan menjerit melihat keadaan ku sosok itu panik dan memanggil pria-pria besar untuk menolongku. Ibu tak terima ia berdiri mengacungkan vas yang sengaja ia bawa.

"Aku takan memberikan anak sial ini pada mu sialan! Jangan mendekat! Anak sial ini milikku! MILIKKU!" ibu menjerit kencang sampai hampir memutuskan pita suara miliknya dan setelahnya ibu memukulkan vas keramik dengan keras pada kepala ku. Air jernih yang mulai memerah karena luka di kepalaku saat ibu memasukan ku kesana bertambah merah dengan pekat yang kentara dari cairan kental yang mengalir deras di pelipisku.

"Dia bukan anakmu, sialan! Dia milikku! ANAK SIAL INI MILIKKU!" Jerit ibu keras setelah itu kembali memukulkan vasnya keras padaku dengan kalap ibu memukuliku bertubi-tubi. Ibu berontak dengan keras dan menjerit hebat saat pria-pria besar itu menahan tangannya. Ibu tetap memberontak, tangannya dengan cepat membanting vasnya membelahnya menjadi dua lalu menggoreskannya padaku yang sudah tak berdaya tenggelam dalam air. Ibu memukulkannya pada tangan, wajah, kaki dan punggungku sebelum ia kembali melemparnya pada pelipisku.

Ibu berhenti memukulkannya padaku saat pria-pria besar itu memukul kepala ibuku dan membuatnya jatuh terduduk lemas.

Aku tak tau apa yang terjadi, ini begitu cepat. Aku menggigil kedinginan, beberapa kali aku menelan air yang bercampur darahku saat aku ingin bernafas. Kini aku hanya mengawang ragu, rasa sakit yang membuat ku kembali terpejam dan terjatuh pada lubang hitam. Sosok itu menghampiri ku, menangis pilu di depanku mendekapku erat tanpa peduli pakaian mahal yang kotor oleh darahku.

"Luhan... Luhan putraku... putra kecilku..." Sosok itu memanggil manggilku dan terus terisak memelukku.

Dan kau tau saat itu gelap menghampiriku rasa sakit menyelimutiku tak ada yang ku takutkan saat itu tak ada yang ku takutkan kecuali hanya untuk satu hal, satu hal yang membuat ku takut, sangat takut yaitu aku takut tak bisa bertemu kembali dengan mu, tak bisa lagi menyentuh mu, berbagi bersamamu tersenyum dengan mu dan tertawa bahagia dipelukanmu, karena yang ku ingat tentang mu saat itu hanyalah aku yang berlari riang menggenggam gantungan kaca berbentuk rusa yang lucu. Kita yang bertemu di bawah pohon rindang di tempat yang sama saat kita pertama bertemu. Aku yang memberikanmu gantungan kaca itu untukmu dan kau yang melepaskan cincin indah mengkilap dengan dua mata berlian berbentuk kotak yang dilengakapi dua buah garis berwarna hitam yang melingkarinya dan kau yang memakaikannya untukku. Kau berkata bahwa cincin itu untukku sebagai pengikat agar aku tak meninggalkan mu. Lalu dengan mata polos penuh kehangatan aku mendekatimu dan berbisik pelan padamu.

 _"Chehunnie, temukan Lulu. Jika Lulu tidak ada tolong cali Lulu, jangan belhenti mencali kalena Lulu teluc menunggu Chehunnie. Chehunnie jangan menangic lagi, kalna Lulu tak akan menangic lagi."_

Kau berbealik cepat memandang ku, dan menatap tajam dengan kedua tangan yang semakin menggenggamku erat.

 _"Kenapa aku haluth mencali Lulu? Bayalan apa yang akan Thehunnie dapat jika Thehunni menemukan mu? Lulu jangan nakal dan belulah Thehun tak thuka kalo Lulu pelgi."_

Saat kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku harus meninggalkanmu, aku hanya terdiam tak tahu apa yang harus aku katakan. Aku hanya tersenyum manis pada mu dan menggenggam tanganmu dengan tangan mungilku hangat.

 _"Lulu tak tau."_ Jawab ku singkat. _"Tapi, jika Chehunnie mampu menemukan Lulu, maka Lulu akan sepenuhnya milik Chehunnie. Jika Chehunnie mampu menemukan Lulu, Lulu akan teluc beldili dicamping chehunnie menemani Chehunnie dan celalu belcama Chehunnie, celama-lamanya."_ Aku lalu melangkah semakin mendekat padamu dan mengecup pipi tembammu lalu kembali tersenyum hangat pada mu.

 _"Lulu menyayangi Chehunnie~~"_

Dan setelahnya hanya gelap dan dingin yang menjalari tubuh ku dan aku tak ingat apapun kecuali tentang pesan yang kutitipkan padamu. Setelahnya hanya ada aku, mimpi ku tentang mu, cincin yang kau titipkan padaku, janji ku padamu dan aku yang menunggu kedatanganmu yang entah sampai kapan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Find me if you can, and I'll give you all Iam.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dan selesai!

Huwaa apa ini?! Autor stress makin hari makin stress aja. Dateng-dateng bukannya apdet bayar utang, eh malah bikin kek ginian... bener-bener minta di getok nih olang... haha abisnya saya stress mau ngetik ff malah stuck off magel ditengah... dan malah kepikiran bikin ke ginian... tak apalah hitung-hitung hibulan aja... bisa disebut juga ini tuh pelampiasan aye, aye galau dan kesepian...#lebay mode on(padahal mah cuma pms/, dan kagak ada wadah curhat... daripada uring-uringan yaudah saya ngetik ini aja...

Terimakasih yang mau mampir baca, untuk dua ff lainnya sedang dalam proses penyelidikan jadi tolong bersabar...

See you in another story all~~

Bye-bye~~~


End file.
